Jealousy of 7th year lovers
by Jesy121
Summary: This FanFiction is a LilyJames story about what happens when James is over Lily.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Padfoot! You always are the one who makes us late!" James called through the bathroom door in the common room.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Padfoot yelled back.

James walked over to the couch and sat down, knowing his friend wouldn't be out for a while. He looked around and saw a few other students walking around. _Sirius better hurry! I can't be late today! _He thought. He was going to see the girl he loved in just a few minutes and ask her out like he did every other day. He had to have enough time to see her before class. Suddenly the door burst open as Sirius came out looking proud.

"Hey Prongs! You know who's looking good today? ME! Haha, so you ready to leave?" Sirius said.

"Yea, let's go," James replied.

James and Sirius walked down many halls to their first class. They walked in, lucky to have a few minutes before class started. James immediately walked over to a circle or girls, who giggled outrageously as he walked towards them.

"Hello ladies!" James said, eying Lily Evans, a seventh year with dark red hair and emerald eyes. "Hey Lily."

"Hello Potter," Lily replied unmeaning.

"Alright class, please be seated and we will begin!" Professor Sprout said loudly.

"Um….do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I mean if you're not already going, but if you're not then you want to go with me?" he asked quickly.

"JAMES! I will never _ever_ go out with you! Get that through your head!" Lily yelled frustrated.

"But –"

"NO!" she yelled again, turning around and walking to her seat.

James stood there, staring blankly at Lily, feeling as if he would never get her. He had been asking her out every day since the day he first realized he liked her. That day just happened to be the day he got dumped by his girlfriend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James was getting ready to meet his girlfriend, Erika. He had been preparing for an hour, trying to look his best. He was going on a double date with Sirius and his latest girlfriend. Remus was going to meet them in their dormitory later. James and Sirius were supposed to meet their girlfriends in fifteen minutes.

"PADFOOT! YOU ALMOST READY?" James yelled across the boy's dormitory.

"I am ready for some good snogging, how about you?" Sirius said as he walked into the room.

"Sirius, you need to think less about snogging! Now let's go!" James replied.

James and Sirius walked down to the common room and met their girlfriends a few minutes later. Sirius immediately started snogging his girlfriend Karli, who snogged him back passionately. James rolled his eyes and walked over to Erika. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Sirius and Karli were still snogging when James and Erika turned to talk to them.

"Padfoot! Stop snogging! We gotta go now!" James said trying to break them apart.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Sirius mumbled, not paying any attention to James.

"Come on Sirius, we're gonna be late!" James said, grabbing Sirius and pulling him away from Karli.

"AWWW COME ON PRONGS! She is such an amazing snogger!" Sirius complained, making Karli giggle.

"Save it, let's go."

The couples walked, hand in hand down the hallways and outside to the Hogsmeade meeting spot. There were many other couples and students. They stood, waiting and talking until it was time to leave. Soon there were twice as many people crowding around. The professors announced that everyone was there and that we were leaving now.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, people were running in all different directions trying to get to all of the places they wanted to go. Sirius and Karli headed off towards the Three Broomsticks and James and Erika continued to walk down the path. James' arm was stretched around Erika's shoulders. James felt that he had finally found a girl he loved. They kept walking, past the shops and booths, past the couples and big groups of friends. They sat down at a small bench outside of Honeydukes. It was rather cold outside, so James had given Erika his jacket, seeing that she was shivering. Erika leaned against James' chest and closed her eyes tightly. She had something on her mind, but James couldn't tell what. She had been acting very strange lately, never wanting to go anywhere, not wanting to hang out with James, not even wanting to snog, which was odd because Erika was the type of person who would snog you all day if she could. She hadn't been acting like herself at all for the past couple weeks. James had tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't tell him anything. She had hardly spoken to him since –

"James?" Erika asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yea?" James replied.

"Um, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" James asked, looking at Erika caringly, hoping that she would finally tell her what has been going on.

"You see, I don't know if I should really be having a boyfriend right now, with school and everything…"

She kept her eyes closed, afraid of what James would say. James sat quietly, trying to avoid looking at Erika. James had a hurt and puzzled look on his face.

"James its not you, it's me really. I just need to focus more on school. Don't take this personally."

James stood up and Erika opened her eyes. He turned around and looked at Erika.

"So all this time, you never really liked me?" he asked.

"No! I did! I –"

"Just forget it! I'm leaving now Erika," he said calmly, but sadly as he walked away.

He walked for a few minutes before realizing that Erika still had his jacket. He suddenly turned around and collided into someone walking the opposite direction. He felt his head hit the ground. He got up quickly and rubbed his head as he started apologizing to the person he walked into.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine, just watch where your going next time," the person said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was just going to…..never mind. So, what's your name?"

"Lily. Lily Evans. And you?"

"James Potter," he replied grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you James potter, now I really must be going."

"Wait!" he said, seeing Erika walking towards him.

"Yes?"

"Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" he asked quickly as Erika was nearing.

"Oh, um James that's really nice, but I don't really know you and truth be told, you're not quite my type. I'm sorry, goodbye James," she replied.

"Oh, well okay then I'll see you later," James said, surprised that she had turned him down.

Lily smiled and walked away. James watched as she walked into the distance. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and wasn't surprised to see Erika facing him.

"James, I just wanted to say –"

"Save it Erika, all I want is my jacket back, so if you would hand it over, I will kindly leave," James said.

"But, but James I wanted to –"

"I don't want to hear it, give me my jacket Erika."

"I want to say I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just don't have time for a boyfriend so deal with it!" Erika yelled as she took off his jacket and threw it on the ground.

She walked away leaving James standing in the cold. _At least I have my jacket!_ He thought. He walked along the path, looking for Sirius and Remus. He realized that Erika had never really loved him back. She just wanted him as a boyfriend because everyone liked him and he was good-looking. Maybe even because he was known as a great snogger. James was confused, but not quite depressed. He had loved Erika, but now he would be able to try new things and date other people. Maybe this was a good thing. He didn't know.

He walked until he finally saw his friend and his date. They were snogging of course. James walked up behind Sirius and tapped his shoulder, making Sirius break apart from Karli and scream.

"PRONGS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sirius yelled, seeing that it was James.

"AWWW! Was little Padfoot scared?"

"SHUT IT PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone…."

"Okay…."

James and Sirius walked away from Karli, so they could talk privately.

"Okay, so what is it Prongs? And where is Erika anyway?" Sirius asked.

"That's what I am trying to explain! She dumped me!" James replied.

"WHAT?"

"Its true and I don't really care. I'm over her."

"Over her? I don't think so! It takes you forever to get over girls! You could hardly even get over the fact that she didn't want to –"

"Padfoot! Shut up! I don't care! I'm leaving. Are you coming back with me or not?"

"I don't believe you're over her still and no way am I leaving! Sorry, but I am having an awesome time with Karli!"

"I am over her! I found someone new already! And I asked her out too!

"So you have a new girlfriend already?"

"Well no, but I'll get her to like me. Somehow…."

"You do that Prongs, you do that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since that day in fifth year, he had done everything he could to get Lily to love him back. James glanced over at the next table and stared longingly at Lily. Sometimes he felt that he would never be happy until he got her to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes were over shortly and students were roaming the halls. James, Sirius and Remus were heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. As they came in, they noticed Lily and her friends, Casey and Natalie, sitting at a table eating. James walked over and sat down next to Lily, followed by Sirius and Remus who sat across from them.

"Hi Lily, how's your lunch going?" James said.

_"It would be better if you left," Lily replied._

"Sorry, but that's not an option. Now about this morning, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but true love is hard to be kept in," James said with a grin.

_"I am not your true love! Embarrassing me was bad enough, so could you please just go!" _

"Lily, please just come to Hogsmeade with me and I'll never bother you again!"

_"Potter! I don't want to go out with you! I never will! You aren't my type at all! Just stop wasting your time and go bother someone else!"_

"I can't do that! You're the one I love!"

_"Oh please Potter, you say that everyday!" Lily exclaimed. _

"That's because it's true," he replied. "I need you Lily! Go to Hogsmeade with me!"

"Prongs just give it a rest!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's had enough for today don't you think?"

"Fine, Bye Lily," James let out with a sigh.

James, Sirius and Remus walked away and sat down a couple tables away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"UGH! Potter is so annoying! I honestly don't think he even cares about me! He probably just wants to prove that he can get whoever he wants to go out with him! Either that or he just wants someone to snog with! EW! The thought of snogging Potter is SO sickening!" Lily complained to her friends. _

**_"Oh come on Lily, he can't be that shallow!" Casey exclaimed._**

_"Yes he can! He's him! Being shallow is what he was born to be! I can see him as a toddler hitting on poor baby girls!"_

_"I seriously doubt that. Personally, I think you and James would make a cute couple," Natalie replied. _

_"What? Have you gone insane? You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding!"_

**_"I agree! He is one of the hottest boys in our year!" Casey said._**

_"You go out with him then!"_

_**"Sorry Lily, he's yours and you're his!" Casey said.**_

_"I am **not** his! Nor is he mine. I would rather die then go out with Potter!"_

_"Whatever you say Lily, but you've got to admit he is good-looking! And I've heard he's a really good snogger!" Natalie said. _

_"Okay, he is a little bit hot, but that doesn't mean I like him! And I don't even want to think about his snogging skills!" Lily replied._

**_"Sure Lily."_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe she turned me down again! Why won't she go out with me?" James said.

"Prongs, you have got to find someone else! She's never going to accept you! Don't you realize that she's been turning you down everyday for two years! If she liked you, she would have said yes a long time ago!" Sirius explained. "She's not just going to start liking you now."

"I can't give up just yet. She'll come around!"

**"Prongs, no she won't. She hates you. She doesn't want to go out with you, unlike every other girl here! Just pick one of them!" Remus replied. **

"I can't just pick someone else Moony! It's not that simple. Actually, love is one of the most complicated things in the world! And you guys wouldn't know because you don't have real girlfriends. They only last for a week, and then it's someone else! So you can't understand! No one understands!"

"We do understand! And just to let you know, my last girlfriend lasted a week and a half! And just because we aren't in love like you are doesn't mean we don't want to be! We're still your friends and we're trying to help you, so Prongs, listen to us when we say that it's never gonna work for you and Lily! She'll never like you back!"

**"It's not like we don't want you together, it's just never going to happen! So please Prongs, stop wasting your time with her!"**

"I gotta go," James said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "See you around."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In case it was confusing, which I know it was because even I was confused,

This is James

_This is Lily_

**This is Remus **

_**This is Casey**_

This is Sirius

_This is Natalie_

Sorry if it confused you! Read and please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN:**

This is confusing (even I was confused) so:

This is James

_This is Lily_

**This is Remus **

_**This is Casey**_

This is Sirius

_This is Natalie_

**_This is Peter_**

Sorry if it confused you! Read and please Review!

James walked up to his dormitory and flopped down onto his bed. _What if they're right? What if Lily really won't ever accept me? I can't imagine ever loving anyone besides her, _James thought. _I need to try something different, something she won't be able to refuse! But what is that? I have to find out something! _

Just then, Sirius and Remus walked into the room. James slowly sat up and turned to face his friends.

"Hey guys," James said softly.

**"Hey Prongs, how're you doing?" Remus said.**

"Not so good."

_**"Did I miss something? Is something wrong?" Peter asked.**_

"No! He just feels like this all the time! Of course something's wrong! Where have you been?" Sirius replied with a sarcastic tone.

**_"Oh, well I have been...busy. What happened?"_**

"Not much, just Remus and Sirius don't think I deserve Lily, that's all," James answered.

**"Prongs, come on, lets not start this again, it's stupid," Remus said.**

"Start what? You guys don't believe in me and that's it!"

"We talked about this yesterday! So please Prongs, shut it already, you know we care and we're sorry you feel so lousy!"

"Well thanks, because I do!"

"Again sorry, but we've got something that will make you feel much, _much _better!" Sirius said with a grin.

Suddenly a tall blond haired girl with sparkling blue eyes walked in. She smiled at James, revealing her perfect white teeth.

"Prongs, I'd like you to meet Julie, she's in Ravenclaw and has agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you!"

"Hey James! We're going to have so much fun at Hogsmeade! I can't wait!" Julie yelled.

"Ummm, I'm not too sure I can make it…." James responded.

"Prongs what are you talking about? Of course you can!"

"No, Padfoot I can't!" James said. "I'm sorry Julie), but I'm in love with someone already," he said, turning to her.

"But, Sirius said you were over her! I thought you wanted to go out with me?" she said sadly.

"It's not like that! The truth is I'm not over her. If I ever am, I'll look you up," he said apologetically.

"Thanks James. Bye," she said as she left the room.

"Prongs what the hell is wrong with you?"

**"Do you realize what you just did? That was one of the hottest girls in our whole year!"**

"I don't care! The only girl I want is Lily, so stop trying to make me get over her! She's not one of those girls who only want to go out with me because they think I'm hot! She's different! I don't want someone who only cares about my looks! I want someone who actually cares about me and I know that she could be that girl! She's perfect and I knew that the second I first saw her! It's my choice of who I'm gonna love, not yours, so just stay out of my life if you won't accept it!" James yelled with anger.

James ran out of the room with a look of anger in his eyes, and he looked as though he could cry. He ran down many staircases, towards a door leading to a porch. He ran outside and leaned against the side of the building. He covered his face with his hands trying to hide is emotions. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion. There was snow falling slowly to the ground and a refreshing breeze was hitting his face.

_"Hello?" someone said, startling James._

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Oh, Hey Lily, what are you doing out here?" James replied uncovering his face startled.

_"I'm just getting some fresh air. What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you're here to ask me out again?" Lily said._

"I'm just….hiding from my friends," James said.

_"Playing some stupid game aren't you?"_

"No, not a game."

_"Then why are you hiding from them?"_

"Well, don't laugh, but they're trying to set me up with Julie."

_"Why would you be hiding? Everyone wants to go out with her! Why don't you? She is like the prettiest girl in our year and I'm sure she'd love to go out with you."_

"No, she's not. No one can be as beautiful as you." James said causing Lily to turn a bright shade of red. "Plus I couldn't go out with her."

_"Well why not?"_

"Because she's not you!" James said laughing, surprised that she didn't know the answer already.

Lily giggled and turned even redder. She and James sat in silence, just looking at each other.

_"I have to go, see you later," Lily said finally after a few minutes. _

"It was nice talking to you." James replied.

_"Bye," Lily said, unable to stop smiling. _

Lily walked inside and shut the door behind her. James stared at the closed door with a grin spread across his face. He sat outside for a long time until he slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, James woke up from the loud sound of girls having a conversation. He sat up and looked at his watch. _Seven o'clock! How did I sleep that long? Wow it's cold out here! I think I'll go inside now! _He thought. He ruffled his already messy hair and listened attentively to the conversation.

_ "I know! I can't believe it! I am so excited!"_

_"You are so lucky Lily!" _

**_"Tell me about it! I wish Jake Roberts had asked me to Hogsmeade! The only person who asked me out was Sirius Black! I still don't know if I want to go with him. Let's just hope James doesn't get mad and beat him up or something!"_**

_"He wouldn't! If he does I swear I will never talk to him again!"_

James turned around and stood up. He opened the door and was surprised to see Lily facing him. The smile on her face disappeared as she stared into James' hurt eyes.

_"Oh, hi James, I was just –" she said trying to explain. _

"Uh, I can't talk, gotta go!" James said walking away quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I AM SO STUPID! Why was I talking so loudly? Now James hates me! Wait, what am I saying? I want him to hate me! Don't I?_ Lily thought as she closed her eyes, trying to sleep. _It's not like I like him or anything, I mean, I like Jake or at least I will. After Hogsmeade I can forget all about James! I mean Potter! I mean…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
